


A Destiel Birthday

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas organises a surprise birthday party for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Birthday

"It's my birthday soon" Dean reminded Cas for the third time that morning, but Cas already knew, and he'd been planning it for weeks.

He'd first had the idea a few months ago when Sam and Dean had left him in the car, like a child. They were off to find some spirit that inhabited what used to be an old dock, someone had recently demolished it and now they had a really pissed off spirit on their case. Cas had wanted to go and help but Dean refused, he wasn't an angel anymore so if he got injured, he wouldn't be able to heal, he wasn't trained either ( at being a human or a hunter). Cas didn't argue, after all that would only create tension between him and the one he so badly wanted to impress. It hadn't been long before they had gotten back into the car boasting over their achievement. "Record timing" exclaimed Sam, to which his brother replied "we showed that son of a bitch who's boss!" And that was the last Cas heard of the mission.

They got back home fairly quickly, well if you could call it that. In reality it was a small filthy motel. There was one bedroom with a bunk bed, it has a double bed on the bottom and single on the top. Dean shared the double with Cas, although he'd often wake up with Cas's arms wrapped tightly around him. Sam kept pointing out that this was 'gay' and Cas pretended to be annoyed, even though he secretly didn't mind because if he could be with anyone in the world, he'd want it to be Dean. The bathroom was no more than a hole with a temperamental sink next to it. They didn't serve meals but that was okay because there was a Burger King across the road. They'd all be obese by the time they left! The wall in both rooms were cracked and damp, with Mould covering the only window there was.

Cas waited until Dean was in the mess of a shower and then he approached Sam to ask what a birthday party was; sure, he'd heard of them before and the joy they give but he'd not been a human for very long, and had only just learnt what a rabbit was; (he'd thought it was a disease until Sam cracked out laughing when he mentioned he thought he'd caught it). Sam was slightly suspicious but eventually told him, that's when he realised that's what Dean needed. 

He set out straight away, planning for the occasion. The first thing he sorted out was the location, he'd heard Dean speak about a lake which was, fortunately fairly close to where their motel was. Dean had often mentioned this lake, and he'd taken Cas to it once when he was still an angel. He'd said it'd become a place of comfort after his mothers death and he often went there after school when he wanted to forget who he was. It was a special place, and as soon as Cas saw it, he understood why Dean loved it so much.

It was beautiful. It was in a completely remote area and very overgrown, but not with weeds. There were the most exotic and colourful flowers that he'd ever seen and they were everywhere. The petal colours ranged from blues to lilacs to the most exquisite shades of green. Even the lake was a wondrous sight, the water was transparent with a hint of light blue, the reflection of the flowers and trees also noticeable. You could see through to the bottom showing the shiny and perfectly rounded pebbles. This place was like some kind of fantasy. There was even a bridge running over the lake made out of wood and Cas couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming. 

With the place for the surprise ready, he now had to make a cake. Cake was important and it was something that Cas loved about being human. He decided he'd practise making it by himself even though he didn't have a recipe. To his disappointment it looked like a piece of doweling, and it didn't taste much better either. He kept practising though, and by the week of Dean's birthday his cakes were edible. 

It was the night before the big day and Cas suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten about a present. He rushed to the nearest store to find that it was already closed. He had been driving for an hour when he found a little gift shop that was open all night. After only two minutes of looking around, he'd seen the perfect gift. It was a heart shaped locked with a pair of wings engraved on the centre. It might have been slightly girly, but it was perfect. 

It was the day Cas had been waiting for. Dean was never too bothered about his birthday, Sam and him had agreed not to give presents when they started spending time on the road as their budget was small.

Cas had been looking forward to this day for so long and the lake looked perfect. He had picked some of the prettiest flowers and entwined them between the hand rails on the bridge. The cake, which he'd put on a tree stump, looked a bit messy but at least it was homemade, he'd managed to write DEAN on it with lettered candles. He had no idea how old Dean was going to be so just put a few ordinary candles around the edge.

It was time to lead Dean to the scene, which turned out to be relatively simple, he'd only just woken up. Cas tried to act like it was a normal day but with the nerves and excitement building up inside him it was nearly impossible. He told Sam and Dean about a poltergeist near the lake and said he'd drive them there (it wasn't a complete lie, someone had contacted them about that case, they just weren't going there). Surprisingly Dean and Sam offered no objection to him driving the Impala, which he'd never been allowed to do.

Once they were a hundred or so metres from the lake, Cas made them get out and walk (and quickly explained to Sam what was really going on). Cas lead the way and when they were close enough, he tenderly put his hands over Dean's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Dean.

Cas quickly responded with "you'll see". 

Cas couldn't explain the amount of pleasure he got from from holding his hands against Dean's bare skin. Too soon they arrived at the lake and he took his shaking hands from Dean's face and managed to squeak "surprise". He looked down at his hands suddenly feeling extremely bashful. Cas lead Dean to the bridge and then to the stump where to crumbling cake was situated. When Dean noticed it he burst out laughing at the mess but felt incredibly touched that this effort was all for him. After a while Sam and Cas joined in as well. 

"No one's ever done something like this for me before" Dean said, a tear rolling down his face.

"I'm not finished" Cas smiled passing a small neatly wrapped box to him

Dean slowly unwrapped it and a smile stretched across his face as he took in every tiny detail on the locket.

"I don't deserve this Cazzie" Dean started but Cas stopped him.

"You deserve every last bit of it" he said before pressing his lips gently to Deans, catching them both off guard.

Cas pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes, "I love you" he whispered

"I know" Dean replied

**Author's Note:**

> All questions and comments welcome
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave Kudos and read my other fanfics :-D


End file.
